neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1995
The following events occurred in the year 1995: returns]] Events Unknown date *The eighty-fifth Wizarding Schools Potions Championship is held. January *c. 4 January - "“The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges." This makes the first Monday of term after a two week holiday 5 January.: Rita Skeeter's article exposing Rubeus Hagrid as a half-giant is published in The Daily Prophet. *Saturday in mid-January: Hogsmeade visit where Ludovic Bagman offers to help Harry with the golden egg. - "There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. ... He, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates." *Thursday in the second half of January: Harry sneaks out to use the Prefects' Bathroom and uncover the nature of the Second Task. - "On Thursday night, Harry sneaked up to bed, put on the cloak, crept back downstairs, and, just as he had done on the night when Hagrid had shown him the dragons, waited for the portrait hole to open. *Friday in the second half of January: Harry recounts his nighttime excursion with Ron and Hermione during Charms a they practise the Banishing Charm. - "Harry had been recounting his adventures of the previous night in whispered installments for the last half hour." February *22 February (Monday): Harry was so so nervous about the impending second task, he stops eating again. - "With two days left, Harry started to go off food again. The only good thing about breakfast on Monday was the return of the brown owl he had sent to Sirius." Original Timeline *24 February (Wednesday): - "You’ve got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth —" **The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cedric Diggory uses a Bubble-Head Charm to breathe underwater. He completes the task. Second Timeline *24 February: **The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After failing the First Task when Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy intervened, Cedric Diggory is more determined. He uses a Bubble-Head Charm to breathe underwater. Third Timeline *24 February: **The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held in the lake of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After failing the First Task, Cedric Diggory is more determined. **Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 22 October, 2020. The boys cast an Engorgement Charm, causing Cedric Diggory to float and fail the task, and humiliating him in front of everyone. **After 5 minutes, the two boys are flung back to 22 October, 2020 to a third timeline. Fourth Timeline * 24 February: **Scorpius Malfoy travels in time from 29 October, 2020 of the third timeline to the first task. Scorpius Malfoy uses a Shield Charm to stop his other self intervening in the first task. He has yet to stop the intervening with the second task but when he does, it turns things back to how they were in the original timeline. March *5 March (Friday): **Harry receives Sirius' reply with instructions on where to meet in Hogsmeade. - "The brown owl that Harry had sent to Sirius with the dates of the Hogsmeade weekend turned up at breakfast on Friday morning with half its feathers sticking up the wrong way;" **Rita Skeeter's Witch Weekly story, Harry Potter's Secret Heartache, is published. *6 March (Saturday): The trio visit Hogsmeade and Sirius at his cave. - "With two days left, Harry started to go off food again. ... “Weekend after next,” whispered Hermione, who had read the note over Harry’s shoulder." Written on Monday 22 Feb, the next weekend is 27 & 28 Feb, and then one after is 5 & 6 March. *7 March (Sunday): The Trio sends a message with Hedwig to Percy Weasley asking of the whereabouts of Bartemius Crouch Senior. - "Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Owlery after breakfast on Sunday to send a letter to Percy, asking, as Sirius had suggested, whether he had seen Mr Crouch lately. *8 March (Monday): Hermione receives hate mail due to Rita Skeeter's article. - "By breakfast the next day Ron’s and Hermione’s bad moods had burnt out, ... But to her bewilderment, the grey owl landed in front of her plate, closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny. April *April: Molly Weasley sends a package of Easter eggs with Percy Weasley's letter to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. May *27 May - "“The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,” continued Bagman. “The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand." 27 May is precisely 4 weeks before 24 June - "Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held him back in Transfiguration.": Bartemius Crouch Snr is killed by his son. His body is transfigured into a bone and buried in Rubeus Hagrid's garden. *28 May: While sending a message to Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione run into Fred and George in the Owlery in the early hours of the morning. - "It was daybreak. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had crept out of their dormitories very early and hurried up to the Owlery together to send a note to Sirius. Now they were standing looking out at the misty grounds. All three of them were puffy-eyed and pale because they had been talking late into the night about Mr Crouch." *29 May: Sirius sends his reply the next day telling Harry not to stray out of bounds again. - "Sirius sent their owl back the very next morning." *Next few days: Ron and Hermione help Harry practise spells for the Third Task. - For the next few days he spent all of his free time either in the library with Hermione and Ron, looking up hexes, or else in empty classrooms, which they sneaked into to practice. *Monday (31 May likely): Harry has his vision of Voldemort in Divination. Harry goes to Dumbledore's office, looks in Pensieve and witnesses three trials of Dumbledore's memories. Harry writes to Sirius. - "“Can’t we kidnap Mrs Norris?” Ron suggested on Monday lunchtime as he lay flat on his back in the middle of their Charms classroom, having just been Stunned and reawoken by Harry for the fifth time in a row." as 24 February was a Wednesday, 31 May would be a Monday. June *24 June: - "“The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June,” continued Bagman." **Last day of exams. - "Ron and Hermione were supposed to be studying for their exams, which would finish on the day of the third task, but they were putting most of their efforts into helping Harry prepare." **The Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory tie for first place, and upon seizing the Triwizard Cup, are both transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard. **After Peter Pettigrew murders Cedric, he performs a ritual to return Lord Voldemort to physical form. **Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort have their first duel, where Harry escapes the Killing Curse. **Harry escapes and informs Albus Dumbledore, who reconstitutes the Order of the Phoenix. **Igor Karkaroff fled when his Dark Mark burned. **Barty Crouch Jr is exposed as having posed as Alastor Moody, murdered his father, and tampered with the Triwizard Tournament. He is given the Dementor's Kiss. **Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. **The Second Wizarding War unofficially begins. *Thursday before end of term: Harry, Ron, and Hermione use their free Defence Against the Dark Arts period to go down to Hagrid's. - "As there was no longer a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, they had those lessons free. They used the one on Thursday afternoon to go down and visit Hagrid in his cabin. July *1 July: End of term. - "Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term." **End-of-Term Feast held honouring Cedric Diggory. - "A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric." *First week of July: Percy Weasley has a row with his father about being promoted as Junior Assistant to Cornelius Fudge. Percy severs all ties with his family. - "“It was the first week back after term ended,” said Ron. “We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told us he’d been promoted.”" *Late July: Albus Dumbledore asked to step down from the Wizengamot. - "Why, in the few short weeks since I was asked to leave the Wizengamot, it has already become the practise to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!”" This was spoken on 12 August so 2-3 weeks back is in late July. August *2 August: - "That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine..." - "“And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?” said Fudge." **At 9:23 p.m., Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley were attacked by Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge. Harry drove them off with his Patronus and received a notice from the Improper Use of Magic Office for using underage magic. **Harry sends letters via Hedwig to Sirius Black, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. - "He addressed the first to Sirius, the second to Ron, and the third to Hermione. His owl, Hedwig, was off hunting; her cage stood empty on the desk." *3 August - 5 August: Hedwig didn't return; Harry spent the next three days in his room. - "But Hedwig didn’t return next morning. Harry spent the day in his bedroom, leaving it only to go to the bathroom. ... So it went on for three whole days." *c. 5 August: Two Regurgitating Toilets, setup by Anti-Muggle pranksters, reported in Wimbledon and Elephant and Castle.. - "“Anti-Muggle pranksters,” said Mr Weasley, frowning. “We had two last week, one in Wimbledon, one in Elephant and Castle." This is said on 12 August. *6 August: At night, Harry Potter was escorted to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. - "On the fourth night after Hedwig’s departure Harry was lying in one of his apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, his exhausted mind quite blank, when his uncle entered his bedroom." *7 August - 9 August: Harry, Hermione, and the Weaselys at 12 Grimmauld Place cleaned the Drawing Room. - "“Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more doxies than she thought and she’s found a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa.” ... The drawing room took three days to decontaminate;" *10 August: Harry, Hermione, and the Weaselys at 12 Grimmauld Place cleaned the Drawing Room. - "They moved from the drawing room to a dining room on the ground floor where they found spiders large as saucers lurking in the dresser (Ron left the room hurriedly to make a cup of tea and did not return for an hour and a half)." *11 August (Wednesday): At dinner, Molly informs Harry that she's ironed his clothes for his hearing at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow. - "He felt as though a brick had dropped into his stomach when Mrs Weasley turned to him during dinner on Wednesday evening and said quietly, “I’ve ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too." *12 August (Thursday): Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing was held at 8 a.m. in front of the entire Wizengamot in Courtroom Ten at the Ministry of Magic. He was acquitted. *30 August (Friday): The Ministry passed Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two, appointing Umbridge as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. *31 August (Saturday): - "“Look at today!” groaned Ron. “History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts ... “That’s the worst Monday I’ve ever seen.”" 31 August must be a Saturday, although this does not align with 12 August being a Thursday as stated in chapter 6. **Sturgis Podmore was arrested for trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. **Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley received notice that they are Prefects for Gryffindor house. **Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson received notice that they are Prefects for Slytherin House. - As Ron and Hermione received notice on 31 August, it is likely that the other Prefects were notified at the same time, but it is not directly said so **Ernest Macmillan and Hannah Abbott received notice that they are Prefects for Hufflepuff House. **Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil received notice that they are Prefects for Ravenclaw House. ** September *1 September (Sunday): - "“Look at today!” groaned Ron. “History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts ... “That’s the worst Monday I’ve ever seen.”" 1 September must be a Sunday Students return on the Hogwarts Express; Harry meets Luna Lovegood and sees Thestrals for the first time. *2 September (Monday): First day of classes - Ron and Harry have History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts. - "“Look at today!” groaned Ron. “History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts ... “That’s the worst Monday I’ve ever seen.”" *3 September (Tuesday): **Double Charms followed by double Transfiguration, lunch, and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, where they study Bowtruckles. **Harry Potter serves detention with Umbridge at 5 o'clock. - "“It says here she’s given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow,”" *4 September (Wednesday):Harry Potter serves detention with Umbridge at five o'clock. *5 September (Thursday): Harry Potter serves detention with Umbridge at five o'clock. *6 September (Friday): **Gryffindors hold Keeper tryouts. - “How come you’ve landed yourself in detention for five o’clock on Friday?” **Harry Potter serves detention with Umbridge at 5 o'clock. *7 September (Saturday): **Harry sends a letter to Sirius Black. **Cho Chang's mother's birthday. - "I only remembered five minutes ago, it’s my mum’s birthday." **''Daily Prophet'' reports on the marriage of Donaghan Tremlett. - "“No,” she sighed, “just some guff about the bass player in the Weird Sisters getting married. . . .”" **''Daily Prophet'' reports on the trial of Sturgis Podmore for trespass at the British Ministry of Magic on 31 August. - "Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August." **Gryffindor Quidditch practise at two o'clock. - "Anyway, we’re having a practise session at two o’clock tomorrow, so just make sure you’re there this time. *8 September (Sunday): **Harry and Ron spend the day in the Gyffindor common room catching up with homework. - "They spent the whole of Sunday in the common room, buried in their books while the room around them filled up, then emptied:" **Ron receives a letter from his brother Percy, congratulating him on becoming a prefect. - "“That’s definitely Percy’s handwriting,” said Ron, sinking back into his chair and staring at the words on the outside of the scroll: To Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor House, Hogwarts." **Ministry of Magic passes Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three. - "In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ... It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of ‘Hogwarts High Inquisitor.’ *9 September (Monday): **Harry, Ron, and Hermione speak with Sirius shortly after midnight. - "It was now past midnight and the common room was deserted but for the three of them and Crookshanks." **''Daily Prophet'' reports Dolores Umbridge appointed first ever Hogwarts High Inquisitor. **Umbridge inspects Filius Flitwick during the seventh year Gryffindor Charms class the period before lunch. - "“You lot had an inspected lesson yet?” Fred asked them. “No,” said Hermione at once, “have you?” “Just now, before lunch,” said George. “Charms.” “Charms.”" **Umbridge inspects Sybill Trelawney during the fifth year Griffindor Divination class immediately after lunch. - "“Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney,” said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. “You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?”" **Harry serves the first of another week worth of detention with Umbridge. - "“I think another week’s detentions would do you some good, Mr Potter,” said Umbridge sleekly." *10 September (Tuesday): **McGonagall docks five points each at Breakfast from Angelina, for shouting, and Harry, for getting more detention. - "She cornered him just as he arrived at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Tuesday and shouted so loudly that Professor McGonagall came sweeping down upon the pair of them from the staff table." **Umbridge inspects McGonagall during the morning double Transfiguration class. - "Harry did not speak to Hermione all through Charms, but when they entered Transfiguration he forgot his anger; Professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner and the sight of her drove the memory of breakfast right out of his head." **Umbridge inspects Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank during the afternoon Care of Magical Creatures lesson with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins - "He had thought that the next time he would see Umbridge would be in his detention that evening, but he was wrong. When they walked down the lawns toward the forest for Care of Magical Creatures, they found her and her clipboard waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank." **Harry earns an extra night of detention. - "“Another night’s detention, I think,” she said softly." **Harry serves detention with Umbridge. **Hermione suggests that Harry teach them Defence Against the Dark Arts. - "“Harry,” she said timidly, “don’t you see? This ... this is exactly why we need you. ... We need to know what it’s r-really like ... facing him ... facing V-Voldemort.”" *11 September (Wednesday): Harry serves detention with Umbridge. *12 September (Thursday): Harry serves detention with Umbridge. *13 September (Friday): Harry serves detention with Umbridge. *14 September (Saturday) or 16 September (possibly):Harry serves his extra day of detention earned during Umbridge's inspection of Care of Magical Creatures. *20 September: McGonagall should receive the results of her inspection. - "“Very well,” she said, “you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days’ time.”" *24 September (Tuesday): Ron and Hermione convince Harry to meet with those interested in learning defence against the Dark Arts - "Hermione made no mention of Harry giving Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons for two whole weeks after her original suggestion." - "The fact was that he had given the matter a great deal of thought over the past fortnight." October *5 October (Saturday):Ron, Hermione, and Harry form Dumbledore's Army along with twenty-five other students. - "“You know the first weekend in October’s a Hogsmeade weekend?" Spoken on Tuesday 24 September, making 5 October the first Saturday in October. - "He kept reliving Saturday’s meeting in his mind: all those people, coming to him to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts" - "“Hi,” said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly. “Could we have . . . twenty-five butterbeers, please?”" *6 October (Sunday): Ron and Harry spent most of the day outside catching up with homework. - "He and Ron spent much of Sunday catching up with all their homework again, and although this could hardly be called fun, the last burst of autumn sunshine persisted, so rather than sitting hunched over tables in the common room, they took their work outside and lounged in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake." *7 October (Monday): **All Hogwarts student organisations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are disbanded, and are only allowed to reform with permission in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. **While delivering Sirius Black's letter to Harry Potter, Hedwig arrived injured during morning History of Magic class and Harry takes her to Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank. - "Hedwig was quivering; when Harry made to touch the wing she gave a little jump, all her feathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at him reproachfully. “Professor Binns,” said Harry loudly, and everyone in the class turned to look at him. “I’m not feeling well.”" **Umbridge inspects Severus Snape during the morning double Potions class for fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. - "“You will notice,” said Snape in his low, sneering voice, “that we have a guest with us today.” He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, and Harry saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee." **Angelina Johnson appeals to Umbridge to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but is denied; practise planned for the evening was cancelled. - "Snape had already given them homework, and he had Quidditch practise this evening" - "“I know, I know,” said Angelina miserably. “She just said she needed a bit of time to consider.”" *8 October (Tuesday): **Well past midnight, Harry, Ron and Hermione speak with Sirius again; he is almost caught by Umbridge. - "“It was a long while before the crowd around the Weasleys dispersed, and then Fred, Lee, and George sat up counting their takings even longer, so that it was well past midnight when Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally had the common room to themselves again. ... A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch hold of something; a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings. ..." **Angelina notifies Harry that she got permission to reform the Gryffindor Quidditch team by appealing to McGonagall; Quidditch practise takes place at seven o'clock that evening, but only last for about an hour due to heavy rain. - "“Yeah,” said Angelina, beaming. “I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore — anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you down at the pitch at seven o’clock tonight, all right, because we’ve got to make up time, you realise we’re only three weeks away from our first match?” ... The weather did not improve as the day wore on, so that at seven o’clock that evening, when Harry and Ron went down to the Quidditch pitch for practise, they were soaked through within minutes, their feet slipping and sliding on the sodden grass. ... Angelina kept them at it for nearly an hour before conceding defeat. *9 October (Wednesday): **In the early hours after midnight, Dobby returned a healed Hedwig to Harry and tells him of the Room of Requirement when Harry asks for his assistance. - "Midnight came and went while Harry was reading and rereading a passage about the uses of scurvy-grass, lovage, and sneezewort and not taking in a word of it. ... ... “Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter’s owl!” said the elf squeakily, with a look of positive adoration on his face. ... It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!”" **Quidditch practise was cancelled at lunch due to weather. - "The afternoon’s Care of Magical Creatures lesson was to be relocated from the storm-swept grounds to a free classroom on the ground floor and, to their intense relief, Angelina sought out her team at lunch to tell them that Quidditch practise was cancelled." **Dumbledore's Army meets for the first time in the Room of Requirement practising the Disarming Charm from eight o’clock to ten minutes after 9 o'clock, the fifth years curfew. - " “Good,” said Harry quietly, when she told him, “because we’ve found somewhere to have our first Defence meeting. Tonight, eight o’clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. ... Fifth years were allowed to be out in the corridors until nine o’clock, but all three of them kept looking around nervously as they made their way up to the seventh floor. ... By the time eight o’clock arrived, every cushion was occupied. ... He looked down at his watch and received a shock — it was al-ready ten past nine, which meant they needed to get back to their common rooms immediately or risk being caught and punished by Filch for being out-of-bounds." *16 October (Wednesday): Second D.A meeting scheduled for. - "“Well, that was pretty good,” said Harry, “but we’ve overrun, we’d better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?” “Sooner!” said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement. Angelina, however, said quickly, “The Quidditch season’s about to start, we need team practises too!” “Let’s say next Wednesday night, then,” said Harry, “and we can decide on additional meetings then *Between 17 October and 30 October: D.A. held a third and fourth meeting. - "Harry felt as though he were carrying some kind of talisman inside his chest over the following two weeks ... Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx af-ter three meetings’ hard effort ... “You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?” Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting." November *Bright and cold Saturday: - "He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding." **Gryffindor beats Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the season. - "October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy drafts that bit at exposed hands and faces. ... The morning of the match dawned bright and cold." **Harry and George earn a weeks detention from McGonagall for fighting with Malfoy. - "I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week’s worth of detention!" **Umbridge announces the passage of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five, giving her the right to strip students of all privileges, and give Harry, George, and Fred a lifetime ban on playing Quidditch. - "“Hem, hem . . . ‘Educational Decree Number Twenty-five ... The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members.’”" **Hagrid returns from his trip with Olympe Maxime to visit the Giants. - "“Yeah,” said Hermione, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face. “Hagrid’s back.” *Next day (Sunday): Hermione goes to speak with Hagrid about reasonable Care of Magical Creature lessons. - "Hermione ploughed her way back to Hagrid’s cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning." *Next day (Monday): Hagrid reappears the Staff table. - "Hagrid’s reappearance at the staff table at breakfast next day was not greeted by enthusiasm from all students. *Next day (Tuesday): **Hagrid held his class on Thestrals. - "It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to Hagrid’s on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold." **Umbridge performs her inspection of Hagrid's class. - "“You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?” said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she was addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. “Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?” December *December: Postmortem analysis reveals that a series of notes Albus Dumbledore wrote before his death regarding were completed around this time, approximately eighteen months before his death in June of 1997. - Introduction *Last meeting of Dumbledore's Army before the holiday break. **Harry Potter finally shares a kiss with his crush, Cho Chang. **That night well after midnight, Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. - "Though it was now well past midnight, there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people." **Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry are sent to 12 Grimmauld Place, where they spend the remainder of the night with Sirius. Molly arrives at ten past five and they all go with Tonks and Moody to visit Arthur at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after lunch. *Three week break for the holidays. - "“Okay,” he said, calling them all to order. “I thought this evening we should just go over the things we’ve done so far, because it’s the last meeting before the holidays and there’s no point starting anything new right before a three-week break —”" *25 December: Neville and Augusta Longbottom visit Alice and Frank Longbottom in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Quidditch *The Tutshill Tornados led the British and Irish Quidditch League in the autumn of 1995. According to The Quibbler, the Tornados had used a combination of torture, blackmail, and illegal broom tampering to win their matches. Known individuals that graduated from Hogwarts * Lucian Bole * Peregrine Derrick Deaths * 27 May: Bartemius Crouch Snr, onetime Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation * 24 June: Cedric Diggory * Karkus, the Gurg of the last known remaining giant colony * Between 7 August, 1995 and 18 June, 1996: Callidora Black died Behind the scenes *Kenneth Branagh and Emma Thompson divorce. External links * See also *Dating conventions Notes and references es:1995 fi:1995 fr:1995 nl:1995 pl:1995 ru:1995 год Category:Years